Gingerbread
by XsesenX
Summary: My first attempt at one-shot non-songfic fluff. Lizzie & Gordo have Home Ec together. They've both been ignoring their crushes on eachother, but will cooking at Lizzie's empty house change that? R&R! L/G!


"Gingerbread"  
  
By: Sesen  
  
Site: http://www.lizzieandgordo.cjb.net  
  
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters.  
  
Claimer: I do own Miss Witter.  
  
A/N: I got a new L/G 'Shippers site... so, if you're bored, check it out!!!  
  
A/N: '=thoughts. "=speaking.  
  
==========================================  
  
==========================================  
  
Lizzie looked at the pan in disgust. Thank God she has Home Ec. with Gordo. Plus, he looks really cute with flour on his nose. No, Lizzie and Gordo are not a couple, per se, but they haven't stopped fliritng since Rome. And they haven't talked about how amazing that kiss was, either.  
  
"GORDO!" She cried, referring to her cooking partner, who was on the other side of the room, getting the ground ginger.   
  
"Miss McGuire, if you can't keep your voice down, I suggest you and your partner do this project elsewhere." Miss Witter walked away, her hair whipping around.  
  
"Should she really be doing that with all this food around? I mean, geez, lady, at least wear a hairnet!"   
  
Lizzie slapped Gordo's arm playfully with the wooden spoon she was holding. "She could hear you!"   
  
Gordo's eyebrow shot up. "So? It's unsanitary, McGuire!"   
  
Lizzie just took the ginger from him, smiling, and poured it into the mixing bowl. Lizzie began mixing vigoriously, then felt a slight itch in her nose. Without thinking, Lizzie reached up, and scratched her nose. Lizzie took the rubber spatula, and poured the gingerbread mixture into the square pan. She turned, and placed it in the oven. When she straightened, she was eye-level with Gordo, and DEFINATELY within the two-foot bubble of personal space. Lizzie blushed, and began to walk past him. Gordo grabbed her arm, and he turned her to face him. He reached out, and lightly rubbed her nose. The contact alone sent chills down Lizzie's spine, but it was far too pleasant to walk away. "What was that for?" Lizzie ask-whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly, as to ruin the moment.  
  
"You had a little bit of ginger in your nose." Gordo whispered, in return. Lizzie looked at her feet, and whispered a quick thanks, then steped passed Gordo, to wash her hands, and the cooking utensils they used. Gordo watched her, taking note of the way her long golden tresses hung to the small of her back. The way it shook when she moved. Gordo watched her rinse her hands, and then reach up and tie her hair into two low ponytails. Gordo suddnely smelled smoke, and his inner hormonal male made a comment about a certain blonde named Lizzie McGuire. Gordo's eyes finally tore away from Lizzie, and towards their stove. Gordo saw tendrils of black smoke coming from the corners. "Oh, SHIT!" Gordo exclaimed, not caring if his Home Economics teacher - who had about as much character as a glass of milk - heard.   
  
Lizzie's head spun around, and her eyes widened. Her head shot up, and met with Gordo's, that were just as wide. The each grabbed an oven mitt, and ran to the oven. They both bent down, bumping heads. Lizzie and Gordo both fell from the shock, and it was up to Miss Witter to rescue the burned gingerbread.   
  
"MISS McGUIRE! MISTER GORDON! IF YOU DON'T GET THIS RECIPIE RIGHT, YOU WILL BOTH FAIL THE CLASS!"   
  
Lizzie and Gordo somehow managed to nod, and supress thier laughter, at least until Miss Witter was out of earshot. As soon as she was, Lizzie and Gordo burst into laughter. "You looked so scared!"  
  
"As if, Gordo! You couldn't even open the oven you were shaking so bad!"   
  
Gordo was laughing too hard to even come up with a better comeback then, "Whatever, McGuire!"  
  
Her best friend's lack of wit made Lizzie laugh even harder. Before either of them knew it, she had moved to Gordo's side of the kitchen, and was leaning on him for support. Thier laughter subsided, hwever, when Miss Witter came over to them, and explained the situation.   
  
"You two have barely accomplished anything in this class. If you two don't show up to this class with edible gingerbread by tomorrow, you will both fail the course."   
  
After Miss Witter walked away, Lizzie looked at Gordo, and just simple said, "4:00. My house. We NEED to pass!", and then proceeded to clean their kitchen.   
  
============  
  
Lizzie heard a knock at the door, and answered it, knowing it was Gordo. Lizzie found herself fixing her hair in the mirror, and checking her teeth. 'This is GORDO! He's my friend... and crush of two years.'  
  
"Hey, Gordo!" Lizzie said, opening the door.  
  
"Hi, Liz!" Gordo replied, stepping into the house.   
  
"So, you ready to get this nightmare over with?"  
  
Gordo smiled. "Definately." Lizzie grinned at his reply, and he found himself weak at the knees. How come that always happened when he was around her? 'Because you've had a crush on her for 16 years, Gordon.', his inner-voice told him. The voice that always spoke of Lizzie. He had to stop this. Pretty soon, he was going to fall in love with her. And when that happened, he'd never be able to be with anyone. Ever.   
  
Gordo snapped out of his thought train, when he saw Lizzie reaching into the top cabinet. She was trying to grab hold of the flour, and failing miserably at it. Gordo simply grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her a little further. The act of just touching her made them both jump a bit, and sent shivers down their spines, and sparks through their veins. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
Lizzie smiled at him, hoping he didn't notice how nervous she was. He smiled back, hoping SHE didn't notice how nervous HE was. They began mixing the ingerdients, and before they knew it, they were flirting again. Gordo jokingly threw a small bit of batter at Lizzie, and she retaliated by grabbing the Reddi-Wip from the fridge, and spraying it all over him. Gordo grabbed her around the waist, and tackled her to the ground, grabbing the chocolate syrup from the fridge door. Gordo squirted the liquid fudge all over Lizzie, eliciting squeals from the girl. He - of course - found this irresistably cute, and took the whipped cream from her, spraying it on her. Gordo took one look at her, and quickly stood. However, Lizzie and his lack of cooking skills had made a large mess of the kitchen, and he fell, right back to where he was before. He looked into Lizzie's eyes, and asked, "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Out. Matt's at Lanny's." Lizzie began to tip her head up to him, hopin for that same feeling she had when she was in Rome and had kissed him. Lizzie and Gordo's lips had almost met when...  
  
DING!  
  
Their gingerbread was finished. Lizzie quickly stood from her spot under Gordo, and ran to the stove. This time they could not burn it. She retrieved the oven mitt, and took out the gingerbread. Lizzie set it in the cooling rack, and turned back to Gordo. "If this tastes like crap, you're taking the 'F'. I'm going to pass."  
  
"Why is it my F?!" Gordo asked, pretending to be mad.  
  
"Because you could STILL have an honor-roll GPA with an F!" Lizzie retored. She saw Gordo reach for the flour. "Gordo, no... please, Gor- AH!" He dumped the majority of it over her head, making it stick to the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Gordo walked over the the refridgerator, and retrieved a jar. He pulled one of the contents out, and placed the cherry on Lizzie's head.   
  
"There. Lizzie Sundae." 'Good enough to eat,' Gordo thought.  
  
Lizzie smiled, and reached for the chocolate syrup. She pushed Gordo to the floor, and straddled his waist. She poured the liquid on him, and took a cherry from the jar. "Gordo Sundae." 'Good enough to eat,' she thought. Lizzie decided to go for it. She bent down, and licked the contents off his neck. Before she could even register what she just did, Gordo's arms went around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. His tounge darted out, and he began licking her neck, pleased with the reaction he was getting from Lizzie.   
  
Lizzie bent her head down, and licked the mess from around his mouth. He pulled her closer, and they kissed. The feeling it gave them was more then either had expected. Their entire bodies flushed, and they both held on to eachother tight. Lizzie's arms went around Gordo's neck, and she layed her back on the floor, pulling him on to of her. Lizzie's hands found their way to Gordo's shirt, and she quickly unbuttoned it, and threw it as far away as she could. Gordo was - as always - wearing a tee shirt underneath, which Lizzie also began to remove.  
  
Gordo quickly - but reluctantly - stopped kissing her. "Liz, are you sure we aren't moving too fast?"  
  
Lizzie gaped at him. "We're just kissing."  
  
"And you're undressing me." Lizzie began to say something, but Gordo cut he off. "Look, Lizzie, I love you, but I'm just not ready yet."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Y-you love me?"  
  
Gordo kissed her. "Since the day I was born, until the day I die."  
  
Lizzie's smile boradened. Who knew Gordo was such a poet? "I love you too. I have since the fourth grade."  
  
Gordo bent his head down, and kissed her lightly. It soon became intense and passionate, and he pulled away. "I have to go soon... we should probably clean up." He whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
Lizzie nodded, and waited for him to stand. She stood, and walked over to the cupboard, taking out the mop and bucket, along with some rags. "You get to mop!" She exclaimed, happily.   
  
"Hey! How I have to mop?!" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie turned to him. "Because you're the cute one." She replied, taking the rag and wiping up the mess they made on the counter. She was done quickly, and tossed the dirty rag into the sink. Lizzie hoisted herself onto the counter, and watched Gordo finish. He came to stand in front of her, latching his arms around her waist.   
  
"I love you." Gordo said, nuzzling her neck, and kissing her collarbone.   
  
"Mmm... I love you, too."  
  
"We cleaned up the mess around the kitchen... now it's your turn." Lizzie felt Gordo's tounge dart out and lick the whipped cream and chocolate syrup from her face.  
  
"Gordo..." Lizzie moaned, not wanting to get caught, but not wanting him to stop.   
  
Yet he did. "Liz, I gotta go..."  
  
She smiled at him. "Okay... I mean, we have time to do this kind of stuff, right?"  
  
Gordo kissed her - somewhat sticky - forehead. "So much time. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he grabbed his bookbag & skateboard, and, with one last look at Lizzie, left for home.  
  
============  
  
Lizzie walked into Home Ec the next day, carrying a tin-foil-wrapped package. She put it on Miss Witter's desk, and walked back to her and Gordo's kitchen/cubicle. "Hey you."  
  
"Hey! I haven't seen you all day... I was wondering if you were gonna show and force me to take that F." Gordo smiled. Lizzie looked great today. But, she looks great everyday. "You look really nice today."  
  
"I was just thinking the same about you." Lizzie smiled, and embraced her - hopefully, if he wanted to be - boyfriend.  
  
Gordo's arms snaked around her waist, and held her close to him. "Hey Liz?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"What are we?"  
  
Lizzie pulled back, and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I MEAN, are we friends, or... what?"  
  
Lizzie smiled at him. "If you want, I'd really like to be your girlfriend. And be able to call you my boyfriend."   
  
"Okay. So, Lizzie... will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Her smile widened. "I'd love to." She tipped her head up to kiss him, but, like before, they were interrupted.   
  
"Ahem... Mr. Gordon, Miss McGuire, you have both passed the course. You'll get your grades..."  
  
But they had tuned her out. Because, instead of grades, they would get so much more.  
  
~Fin.  
  
============  
  
============  
  
So, what'd you think? It's just a single-chapter fic. This is my first time doing a one-shot that's not a song fic. So, review, tell me what you think... thanks!  
  
=Sesen= 


End file.
